You and Me
by Violet Ibis
Summary: Lesson One. Risa and Satoshi friendship drabbles. Rated T just because.
1. Affix

**A/N: Hey there, brave person who chose to read this fanfic! I'm writing this to help me study with finals as I explained on my profile. This one is like an extended drabble. Kind of nonsensical but it all ties together in some way.**

**Anime/Manga: DNAngel**

**Pairing: Satoshi x Risa**

**Genre: Friendship/Humor**

**Rated: T because I like swearing and making sexual jokes because I'm immature.**

* * *

Chapter One: Affix

_Affix - a word element that is attached to a base, stem, or root._

Risa tapped her foot to a silent beat and hummed along while twirling around her pencil. She was supposed to be studying during free period for her math midterm coming up but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She came up with excuses such as "it's too hard" and "I can just do it later, it's not like cramming never worked before". She let out a heavy sigh and glanced at her companion.

Satoshi was sitting in the desk in front of her and she craned her neck to see what he was up to. As usual, he was reading a book. She didn't care what book he was reading but it was a good enough distraction for her to take a break from "studying".

"Hey, Hiwatari?" She was met with silence and tried again. "Hiwatari, can I ask you a question?" This time, she earned a response but it was barely noticeable, what with the way he shifted slightly in her direction.

"Harada, by asking me if you can ask me a question is a question in itself." He said without looking back at her.

"Ugh… You're just so… Ugh!" She grumbled. "Anyway, I was gonna ask you what you were reading."

"A book." Came his quick reply.

She sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, I _know_ that! I mean, what book are you reading?" She leaned over her desk and propped up her elbows, settling her face in her hands.

"Hm." He hummed.

"Gah!" She threw her hands up in annoyance. "Why do I even bother?"

"Indeed, that is the question. Why _do_ you bother me?"

"Duh, because we're friends, silly! And it's my job to bother you." She crossed her arms in triumph, as if she had won a grand prize. She then leaned forward so she was practically laying on her desk to read the page Satoshi was on. She began to read aloud, "'Affix: a word element that is...' Hey! You're reading a dictionary!" If she wasn't a pacifist, she would have smacked him upside the head because of just how "ugh" he was being at present.

"Yes, it appears so." He responded, his gaze flicking to the next page.

The bell rang, signaling the end of free period as well as the end of school. Risa stood, quickly gathering her things together and smiled at the fact that she didn't have to study. Most of the students had left right when the bell rang, as they were mindlessly chatting with each other. She spotted Riku and Daisuke, holding hands as they exited the classroom. Risa's grin grew wider.

"You know Hiwatari," She began, thinking back to the word she read on the page. "I'm kind of like your affix." She said thoughtfully.

"How?" He turned in his seat, finally looking at her, a brow arched in question.

"Well, you're like the base and I am rather attached to you." She smiled down at him and gave him a little wave, then followed the trail of the rest of her classmates.

A few minutes went by and all Satoshi did was stare blankly at the spot where she had stood. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Until the next chapter~**


	2. Simile

**A/N: Whoa, super quick update. Just fyi, the chapters are short. Like, really really short.**

**Anime/Manga: DNAngel**

**Pairing: Satoshi x Risa**

**Genre: Friendship/Humor**

**Rated: T because I like swearing and making sexual jokes because I'm immature.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Simile

_Simile - comparison of two unlike things, containing **like** or **as**._

Humming a light tune, Risa skipped down the sidewalk on the way to her house. She usually took the train or rode in the car, but she felt like walking today. Besides, more time to slack off instead of studying, or so her logic goes.

She was just turning left to go around the school gates when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She shrieked in surprise and whipped around to see none other than Satoshi. Upon realizing just who it was, she let out a sigh of relief quickly followed by, "Hiwatari! Don't go around sneaking up on people like that!" She wagged a finger at him.

"I don't believe lightly tapping your shoulder to focus your attention this way counts as 'sneaking up'." He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Bah!" She waved a dismissive hand in his face, to which he took a step back to avoid getting slapped. "You startled me, therefore you snuck up on me." She puffed up her chest and put her hands on her hips.

Satoshi looked like he was about to say something else but she quickly shooshed him.

"Ah ah ah," She tutted. "Don't speak. I will be the one asking the questions." He raised a quizzical eyebrow. "So, Hiwatari, what is it you needed from me?"

"I was going to return this to you," He held out her pink and green striped eraser. "I assume you wish to have it in your possession again?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, surprised to find that she indeed left her eraser in the classroom. "Oopsie! Thank you, Hiwatari!" She gratefully took the eraser and proceeded to violently shove it into her bag. "You wanna walk home together? Your place is on the way to mine after all."

"Why not?" He let his rhetorical question hang in the air as she smiled at him.

She hooked their arms together, whether he liked it or not, and started skipping again, making him walk at an awkward pace. She laughed at seeing him look all disgruntled like that, holding onto his glasses in case they fell off in the madness.

By the time they got to his house, Risa was panting with exhaustion from skipping all the way over but she was still happy, euphoria filling her up to the brim. She dropped his arm and focused on her breathing. Satoshi was just as tired but didn't show it apart from his small gasps of barely audible breath.

When she finally caught her breath, Risa beamed. "That was fun! Let's do it again sometime!"

"I would rather we not, thank you." He replied, his voice a bit shaky.

"You're welcome!" She teased.

Satoshi sighed at how chipper she could be, well, all the time. "Harada, you said earlier that I am like a base. In what way am I like a base?"

She chuckled. "It's a simile, Hiwatari! It doesn't have to make sense."

"I suppose you are right." He replied. "But it's true that you are quite attached…" He mumbled.

"Sorry?" She leaned forward and cupped her ear, hoping he would rephrase that so she could hear.

He shook his head slowly, his expression something of a smirk.

"Until later." He walked up to his apartment, never looking back.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion, briefly wondering what he could have possibly said, then continued on her way home.


End file.
